1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to information systems and, particularly to systems of the type described which are adapted for use by the public. More particularly, this invention relates to information systems including information storage, retrieval and display components interfaced for computer control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The increased mobility of society has given rise to the need for quickly, accurately and economically dispensing information to the traveling public regarding, for example, available restaurant and lodging facilities and/or travel and entertainment accommodations. Prior to the present invention, attempts at accomplishing this task have required costly manned information centers and efforts to reduce costs have resulted in ineffectiveness and inefficiency. The information system of the invention is readily available on a round-the-clock basis and is more effective and efficient and less costly than has heretofore been the case.